zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Archives/Kiyo
Stats *Level: 8 *ExP: 0423/1600 *HP: 150/150 *MP: 45/45 *Str: 185 *Mag: 160 *Skl: 10 *Spd: 20 Abilities *Unarmed Combat+ (Natural Weapons) *Glide *Basic Magic Abilities: Fire *Stunning Blow: Hunter's Pounce *Strong Senses *Natural Armor: 15/40 *Basic Magic Abilities: Dark *Power Shot *Not Yet! *Flight *Quick Dodge *Dark Adept Skills Perception Lv 15(+20) Sk+Mg: +26 *Sight Lv 15(+20) **EXP: 1/35 **Total Bonus: +96 *Hearing Lv 15 **Total Bonus: +76 *Scent Lv 15(+20) **EXP: 1/35 **Total Bonus: +96 *Touch Lv 15(-40) **Total Bonus: +36 *Taste Lv 15(-40) **Total Bonus: +36 Athletics Lv 14 Sp+St: +36 *Jumping Lv 10 **Total Bonus: +60 *Swimming Lv 10 **Total Bonus: +60 *Climbing Lv 10 **Total Bonus: +60 *Balance Lv 10 **Total Bonus: +60 *Tumble Lv 10 **Total Bonus: +60 *Stealth Lv 10 **Total Bonus: +60 *Flight Lv 10 **Total Bonus: +90 Weapons Unarmed Combat+ (Level 2) Skill*(Rate+3) -- Attack Bonus *Smack **Power: 1d4+1*Strength% **Rate: 0(min of 1) *Kick **Power: 1d4+3*Strength% **Rate: 1 *Claws **Power: 1d4+1*Strength% (50% chance of wound) ***War Claw Power: 2d8+3*Strength% (50% chance of wound) **Rate: 1 **Steel War Claws ***A set of metal claws created from purified steel from a damaged blade. Measured specifically to fit the dragon Kiyo. ***HP: 30/30 ***Power: 1d8+3 -- Rate 2 ***Specials ****''Specified Fitting (Kiyo only):'' When equipped, this weapon takes precedence over a claw attack, and it's damage roll is increased by one die. ****''Varied Fist (Kiyo only):'' Counts as having Varied Fists (Stab/Pierce) when these are equipped. *Bite **Power: 2d4+6*Strength% (Wounds) **Rate: 4 *Tackle **Power: 1d6+3*Strength% **Rate: 4 *Grapple **Power: 1d6*Strength% **Rate: 6 **Requires a Strength+15 VS Strength check each turn to use(+25 for each extra limb you can use, same for them) **You prevent them from making any move actions, making any attack actions against others, using any weapon that is large, and any weapon that is mid-sized get's acts as if non-profed... you also get a -1 to rate against unarmed attacks made against them. Spells Dragon *Breath Weapon **As many times per day as half your level and 2 (but once per round) you may let loose a Rate 10 Breath Weapon **This weapon uses one of your charge spells but for 5 times the dice and bonus for 1d6+(level/3) targets **This costs twice the charge of the spell in MP and is limited to in uses daily. *Cursed Breath Weapon **At the cost of some damage of Kiyo's cone breath weapon, she may cause a curse on the target, reducing their statistics. Fire (Basic) *Fire Charge **Damage: (1d10+5)*Magic% **Cost: 3MP, then 2MP for each extra attack **Special: Breath Weapon ***Kiyo breathes forth a wide cone of dark flames, torching anything in its path ***Power: (5d10+25)*Magic% - AoE: 1d6 targets ***Cost 6MP - Rate 10 *Fire Shot **Kiyo fires a small nonexplosive dark fireball at a chosen opponent. **Damage: (1d6+10)*Magic% **Cost: 5MP - Rate 3 *Empty Spell Dark (Basic) *Dark Charge **Damage: (1d10+5)*Magic% **Cost: 3MP then 2MP for each extra attack ***Kiyo charges her claws and fangs with dark energy. **Special: Cursed Breath Weapon ***Kiyo adds dark energy to her breath weapon attack, causing a stat-reducing curse. ***Power: (5d10+25)*Magic% - AoE: 1d6+1 - Half Damage is dealt to Strength stat ***Cost 6MP - Rate 10 *Dark Shot **Description **Damage: (1d6+11)*Magic% **Cost: 5MP - Rate 3 ***A burst of dark energy is fired by Kiyo. *Shadowmeld **Allows Kiyo to instantly gain 100% camouflage in shadows. **Cost: 6-12MP (based on strength of shadow) with 25%(rounded up) to maintain per round **Shadowstep ***Kiyo, after falling into a shadow, can then virtually teleport to any shadow she can see. ***Cost: Requires Shadowmeld active to be cast. 2MP per move while Shadowstepping. Armor *Natural Armor: Dragonscales provide an incredibly hard defense against incoming attacks. **AR equivilant to HP/15 vs nonlethal, HP/40 vs lethal. **Current Armor: 10/2 *Makeshift Barding: Some fairly high-quality makeshift barding created for Kiyo to wear into battle. **AR 6/2 **MR 3/0 Total Armor: 16/4 Total Magic Resist: 13/2 =Items= *Magic Amulet: +20% damage to Breath Weapons Description and History Kiyo is a dragon, currently about 4'2" tall when her head is held up in a normal posture, just over 8' long when her neck and tail are stretched out, and she has a wingspan of 8'5". She weighs around a hundred and five pounds, and has black scales which shine in the light. When the light his them the right way, they get a peralescent purple shine amidst the light reflecting off of them. It's quite clear there's a lot of power packed into her small form, but she hasn't been able to tap into it yet. Mentally, she seems to have the intelligence and sentience level of a five-year old child despite being less than a week old. She is also learning quickly how to talk, and seems to be growing rapidly. Achievements *Trivial Experience *Roid Rage